


Put your...

by jumpintigger



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpintigger/pseuds/jumpintigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt on the kmeme asked for a minifill with "put your cock in me" as opening line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your...

_“Put your cock in me,” said the naughty apostate to his fearsome elf warrior “please, please! I need you now! I can’t wait anymore!”_

_The incredibly broody elf kissed fiercely his lover, “I’m going to take you and you will scream my name until your throat hurts” and with a growl pinned the scrawny little mage to the wall, tore his ugly-looking robe from his body before..._

“Enough!” Fenris tore the book away from Anders’ hands, throwing it on the other side of the room “This stuff is disgusting, I will not allow you to read me more of those so-called friend fiction”.

Anders pouted “But it was fun! Sure, I expected more from Isabela but we haven’t read the naughty parts yet!” and rising from his chair he started moving toward the book and picked it up “Come on love, you told me you like listening to me read, right?”.

“Yes, but not when it involves the pirate’s fantasies about us” Fenris grumbled, taking the book that the mage was handing him. Anders smiled, giving the elf a small peck on his lips “It will be fun, I promise. Can I go on?”.

Fenris answered with a brief nod before sitting on the armrest of Anders’ chair, leaning his chin on the mage’s shoulder. 

“Well, where were we? Oh right, you just tore away my robe...”


End file.
